A de Atrevete
by Nea K-chan
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid"


**Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**

 **Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **A de Atrévete.**

Esa mañana del domingo había sido como cualquier otra. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado ¡Era un estupendo día!

Nightmare Rin se estiro entre las enredadas sabanas de su cama y soltó un suspiro. Giro su cabeza hacia su mesita de noche y observo el reloj digital que descansaba justo al lado de un portarretrato, en el cual aparecía ella junto con sus dos mejores amigas.

8:43 am.

―Cinco minutos más ―murmuro antes de volver a enterrar la cabeza entre las almohadas.

Escucho el sonido de las cortinas deslizándose y en menos de un segundo sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió ambos ojos y observo con gesto adormilado a su madre, quien tenía ambos brazos cruzados y una espátula en la mano izquierda.

―Ya es tarde. ―dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

―No exageres ―bufo. Giro su cabeza para observar la hora y casi cayo de la cama al observar la hora.

¡9:53 am!

― ¡Es tarde! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, mamá?

― ¡No es mi culpa que seas una haragana!

―Soy tu hija, soy tu mayor responsabilidad ¡Claro que sí! ―dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo al armario para sacar un conjunto de ropa. Uso shorts de mezclilla blancos, un buzo gris con la frase _"No soy rara, solo edición limitada"_ y unas converse negras junto con unas medias rotas.

Agarro una toalla del cajón más alto y entro corriendo al baño.

Se dio una ducha exprés, y en cinco minutos ya se encontraba fuera y llevaba una toalla en el cabello mientras se comenzaba a vestir, desconecto el celular del cargador y ahogo un grito al leer la pantalla de notificaciones.

13 llamadas perdidas.

25 mensajes de texto.

Reviso las llamadas, todas eran de sus amigas, una era de su papá.

Los mensajes eran de sus amigas también, preguntando y exigiéndole que llegara pronto. Un mensaje era de su padre, diciéndole si podía ir a abrirle la puerta puesto que había olvidado la llave, rodo los ojos.

Pero un mensaje era de _él_.

 **¿Vendrás?**

Rin sonrió. Termino de vestirse y coloco dos pasadores blancos en su cabello para retener el flequillo. Bajo las escalaras de dos en dos y se detuvo en la cocina.

―Tienes que comer ―dijo su madre.

―Pero ya es tarde… ―protesto.

―Pero no me importa, ahora, comes o no sales.

Rin sintió y tomo una tostada, le unto mantequilla rápidamente y la devoro en tres enormes mordiscos. Lleno rápidamente un vaso con jugo de naranja y lo vació en un solo trago. Dio un enorme suspiro antes de besar la mejilla de su madre y salir corriendo de casa mientras tomaba la protección y se montaba en su skate.

Saco el iPod de su bolsillo y se colocó los audífonos animadamente.

―Este será el día, estoy segura.

Cuando llego a la plaza donde se celebraba el festival de San Valentín, fue atacada por sus dos mejores amigas, quienes rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre ella y comenzaron a atosigarla de preguntas.

― ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?

― ¡Se supone que estarías aquí temprano!

― ¿Trajiste los chocolates?

Rin palideció en ese momento ¡Los chocolates! Se dio una bofetada mentalmente.

―No puede ser… yo…

―Los olvidaste ¿No? ―dijo Teto divertidamente ―Era de esperarse de ti, Nightmare.

―No fue intencional, es solo que…

―Eso sucede, tranquila, toma ―hablo Ruko extendiéndole una bolsa de seda decorada con un moño de dibujos de conejos blancos.

Rin ladeo la cabeza confundida.

―Son los chocolates que hiciste en mi casa, tonta, ¿Recuerdas?

Rin asintió.

―Fueron los primeros que hice… pero su sabor…bueno.

Teto coloco una mano en el hombro de Rin y sonrió.

―Hey, tranquila ¿Si? Nosotras sabemos que puedes hacerlo ¡Adelante!

―Esta frente a la fuente de los deseos, ve.

Rin sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a sus amigas. Tomo nuevamente su skate y comenzó a rodar hacia la afamada fuente.

Cuando se detuvo frente a esta, el alma se le escapó del cuerpo ¡Había una infinidad de chicas rodeándolo y pidiéndole que aceptara sus chocolates! Todas hermosamente decoradas y con las más caras viñetas, seguramente deliciosos. Rin observo la pequeña bolsita de seda con tres bolas de chocolate casero en ellas ¿Qué oportunidad tenia?

" _No pierdes nada intentándolo ¡Atrévete Rin, tu puedes!"―_ se dijo a sí misma.

Tomo aire y se adentró en la avalancha de chicas.

― ¡Len! ―empezó a llamar ― ¡Len! Aquí estoy, soy Rin ¡Ya vine, Len!

El chico de cabellera rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a alejar a las chicas que lo rodeaban para poder observar bien a su amiga, quien le llamaba desde hace rato.

― ¡Rin, has venido! ―dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Hizo unos gestos raros con las manos y varias muecas, transmitiéndole a Rin que saliera de ahí y que se encontrarían cerca del escenario. Rin asintió entendiendo el mensaje, de todas formas, era un lenguaje secreto que solo ellos dos conocían.

Tomo nuevamente su skate y fue directo a la dirección indicada por su amigo. Se detuvo a un costado del escenario y comenzó a recitar mentalmente el discurso que le daría para confesar sus sentimientos.

―Len, veras, yo hace tiempo que siento algo por ti, y bueno, tú me gustas, sí, eso ―negó con la cabeza ―opción 2: ¿Sabías que si mantienes una relación amorosa con tu mejor amigo esta durara mucho más y es posible que sea eterna debido a que conoces todos los aspectos y sabes a lo que te enfrentas? ―negó rápidamente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos ― ¡No le puedo decir eso, no!

― ¿No le dirás que a quién?―pregunto su amigo apareciendo a sus espaldas.

― ¡Len!―exclamo sorprendida. Su amigo rio ante su reacción ― ¿C-cuanto e-escuchaste?

―Tranquilízate, solo escuche el final. ―dijo acercándose a ella y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. ―Te extrañe ¿Sabes? Tengo décadas sin verte.

Rin rodo los ojos.

―Estuviste en mi habitación anoche ¿Recuerdas? Como siempre. Estuvimos charlando hasta la 1 de la mañana ¡No sé cómo rayos te levantaste tan temprano!

Len se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupadamente.

―No quería hacerlo, pero tenía un motivo.―dijo comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

Rin observo a su amigo, tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta desordenada, y tenía la vista puesta en el cielo y para ella esa imagen era simplemente perfecta. Kagamine Len era perfecto. Pero decirlo en voz alta solo aumentaría el ego de su amigo, lo sabía perfectamente.

― ¿Sabes Rin? Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una niña bastante rara ―Rin hizo un puchero fastidiada y su amigo soltó una leve risa mientras apretaba las mejillas de la chica haciendo que el aire escapara de estas ―Es cierto, eras bastante extraña, vestida con un disfraz de conejo de cuerpo completo y me autoproclamaste tu mejor amigo cuando tan solo teníamos minutos de conocernos.

―Sentía lastima por ti, solo eso, necesitabas ser amigo de una chica tan cool como yo así que te hice el favor para luego no verte rogando.

Len apretó un poco más su agarre sobre Rin, acercándola más hacia él.

―Vine aquí porque me gusta una chica.

― ¿Ah-ah sí?―tartamudeo, sintiendo sus esperanzas decaer.

―Sí, es una chica fantástica. Es muy divertida, muy graciosa, tiene una voz muy impresionante, es amable, sincera, tal vez un poco torpe pero es parte de su encanto, tiene carácter, adora mucho una de las frutas de las cuales yo no soy un gran fan pero siempre tiendo a comer solo por ella. Adoro su sonrisa y su estilo. Sus virtudes y defectos. Adoro todo de ella.

―Vaya, seguramente debe ser una chica genial. Es muy afortunada.

―Aunque hay un problema. ―dijo Len poniéndose serio de repente y colocándose cara a cara con Rin.

― ¿C-cuál?―pregunto en un susurro.

―Es mi mejor amiga…

Rin suspiro, y por segunda vez en el día, sintió que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo.

― ¿¡Tienes otra mejor amiga, tarado!? , ¿Qué paso con eso de "Mejores Amigos por Siempre y para Siempre" y que yo era única? ¡Me siento traicionada Len! No me lo esperaba de ti ¡Le prometiste a la mini-Rin vestida de conejo que siempre serias su único y mejor amiga y que ella seria tu única mejor amiga! Y le fallaste, no, no, no, no… ¿Por qué te ríes?―pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Len, todavía carcajeando, rodeo con sus brazos a Rin y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, acercando sus labios a su oído susurro.

―Rin, me gustas.

― ¿Qué?

―Me gustas, Nightmare Rin.

Rin sonrió ampliamente pero rápidamente el color invadió sus mejillas. Se separó de Len y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Se repitió una última vez mentalmente "Atrévete Rin, tu puedes" y coloco la pequeña bolsita de chocolates en su mano.

―Sé que una vez dijiste que no te gustaban los chocolates, pero…

Len sonrió y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rin.

―La verdad estos son los únicos chocolates que me interesan. Los que tú me des.

Rin sonrió nuevamente y salto sobre Len, envolviéndolo en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Se paró en puntillas y se acercó a su oído.

―Len, tú también me gustas.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Nea K-chan reportándose. ¿Cómo están?**

 **Este fic es participante del reto ABC Vocaloid, pero también tiene conexión con mi novela actual: Mi odioso hermanastro. Situándose en un contexto dos años atrás y semanas antes de que Len metiera la pata.**

 **Deseándoles lo mejor de los mejor, me despido.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Nea K-chan.**


End file.
